


Grandma, what big teeth you have!

by Stitch54



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch54/pseuds/Stitch54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the Doctor's 745th Birthday (or one of them anyways), and he's just been reminded with a box of suspicious flowers that he owes a race of Werewolves a debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandma, what big teeth you have!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to regret this. For academy13 on Tumblr.

“Harry, don’t talk with your mouthful”, Sarah slapped him on the bare skin of his arm.

  
It was Sarah’s idea to have a cake, but then insisted that Harry made it. Something about burning down the TARDIS... Harry just took it as Sarah’s argument that women no longer belonged in the kitchen. He didn’t mind, he actually enjoyed cooking, and Sarah couldn’t stay away as she ended up making the icing. The Doctor, like normal, had no clue what was happening under his nose, so was very surprised to find that his favourite human, and not so favourite human had made an attempt to make his birthday an occasion. After seven hundred and forty five years, birthdays no longer had any meaning, but they were great fun if you had friends to celebrate them with.

  
The cake Sarah and Harry had made for him was delicious and was decorated with Jelly Babies, which was the best bit. Ginger beer was drunk, even though Sarah Jane stuck to Lemonade, and Jamie Dodgers were plentiful. It was the best birthday the Doctor had had in many years. The two humans had even got him a little something each. Harry had given him a pot of shoe polish, trying to possibly hint at something, whilst Sarah Jane had gotten him a picture frame, containing a picture of him, her, Harry and the Brig. When she had the time to have taken that, he couldn’t remember.

  
The Doctor looked up from his cake to see the Lieutenant who had managed to get icing sugar on his nose where he couldn’t see it, “Did you know you have sugar on your nose?”

  
“Aw Doctor”, Sarah Jane pouted as she leant back into her chair, “I wanted him to find out for himself. You’ve spoilt my fun now”.

  
“How long has it been there?” Harry laughed as he went slightly red in embarrassment.

  
“Half an hour”, Sarah Jane laughed as she helped him to rub it off.

  
“Thanks old girl”, Harry groaned teasingly as the Doctor gave a nod of approval that it was now gone from his nose.

  
Something starting grumbling within the TARDIS’s structure, making the trio of travellers look wildly about the room. The Doctor’s attention flew towards the rubbish chute as something within it started to rattle. His face then retreated into a grimace as the rattling became louder and the room began to shake. Sarah grabbed onto the table as Harry flew off his chair.

  
And then with almighty TARDIS equivalent of a burp, a black box flew out from the hatch and landed perfectly in the Doctor’s lap. The Time Lord dared to open one eye to look at the mysterious object in his lap.

  
“Aw”, Sarah cooed, “The TARDIS got you a present”.

  
“Oh don’t be so stupid”, the Doctor retorted as he placed the black box on the table, “Machines have no concept of ‘birthdays’. Especially the TARDIS”.

  
“Well”, Sarah huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, “What do you call the necklace I found in my room on _my_ birthday then, hmm?”

  
“Oh, that’s only because she likes you”, the Doctor dismissed his companion as he looked over the box with his nose centimetres away from the infernal object. “Harry, get off up of the floor. I don’t know what you’ve been used to in the Navy, but we sit on chairs here”.

  
Harry shook his head as he used the table to pull himself up. Sarah laughed as she finally offered him a hand and helped him put his chair back to where it had been. When they turned around, the Doctor had opened his box, with its white flowery contents spread across the table. “What’ve you got there then Doctor?” Harry asked as he sat back down, “Secret admirer sending you flowers on your birthday?”

  
“Yes Sullivan, Yates and Benton send me flowers on my birthday”, the Doctor replied thick with sarcasm as his concentrated expression dropped.

  
“Pft”, Sarah rolled her eyes, “You wish”.

  
“Ssh!”, the Doctor wagged a finger at her. “Look you two, this isn’t the sort of ‘nice’ present you are thinking of. This is the equivalent of finding a horse’s head on your bed”.

  
“Typical”, Harry shook his head, “Good old Doctor. What alien species did you annoy this time?”

  
“Space werewolves”, the Doctor told them, “Of the planet Ridoa, forty two light years away from Earth”.

  
“And how’d you annoy them?” Sarah Jane asked in her journalist voice that she saved for conversations with him that she was actually interested in understanding.

  
“I lost a bet and didn’t stay around for the forfeit”, the Doctor closed his eyes, but then quickly sat bolt upright, eyes wider than normal; “I need to take you two home right away”.

  
“What?” Sarah Jane complained as she and Harry followed the Time Lord from the kitchen.

  
“Did we do something wrong?” Harry wondered as the Doctor set the TARDIS to work and the time rotor began to move, “It was the cake wasn’t it?”

  
“It wasn’t the cake”, the Doctor replied quickly, there was a hint of fear in his voice, “I’m afraid I have put you both into a grave amount of danger”.

  
“Tell us something new”, Sarah Jane quipped as things began to get bumpy.

  
Then everything went dark and the room began to spin. The G-Forces of the movement forced the three travellers to the floor, with Harry and Sarah Jane thrown backwards in opposite directions. The Doctor struggled to pull himself up off of the floor to take control of the TARDIS once more, but it seemed that there was some sort of external influence on the ship. Sirens of all natures blasted at him, and explosions came from various instruments. Sarah Jane was crying out in pain, and Harry didn’t sound too good either.

  
With one final large explosion that blinded them all, coming from the time rotor itself, the shaking and spinning stopped, and one large bump signalled to them that they had landed somewhere. The Doctor could hear the heavy breathing of an unconscious Sarah, and the groaning and moaning of a rather uncomfortable Harry Sullivan. Realising that he could in fact move again, the Doctor crawled over to Sarah’s side and began to check whether she was okay. “Sarah”, he said to her and patted her cheeks, causing her to stir from unconsciousness, “C’mon Sarah Jane, you’re from South Croydon for heaven’s sake. Made of sturdy stuff you are”.

  
“Feels like one helluva hangover”, she laughed as she took a hand to her head.

  
“Must agree with you there old girl”, Harry commented as he stumbled on unsteady feet, “Reminds me of last year’s UNIT Christmas party”.

  
“There was a Christmas party?” Sarah Jane groaned as the Doctor helped her sit up.

  
“You danced on the table”, the Doctor smiled at her, “Then asked me to insert the thought into everyone’s head that it was a hallucination caused by the alcohol”.

  
“That actually happened?” Harry laughed, “Did she also take her top off or was that part of my imagination?”

  
“No, but she did sing ABBA”, the Doctor helped Sarah Jane to her feet.

  
“Oh Lord”, Sarah moaned as the Doctor helped her walk over to the console to help prop her up.

  
“So, what happened just then Doctor?” Harry asked as he joined them.

  
The Doctor began to fly around the dark console, checking for any signs of life. He found none. There was no or hardly any response at all from the TARDIS. Anything he did resulted in silence from the engines; except when he came to the view-screen controls. A picture began to form on the screen as the Doctor reached into the deep depths of his mind for any telepathic signs of life from the TARDIS. She was still there, but whatever had caused them to crash, was blocking her out. “Oh, not more snow”, Sarah Jane complained, causing the Doctor’s eyes to fly open.

  
The view he was presented with was a landscape covered in white snow, with trees lining the horizon upon steep sided mountains that reached up into the clouds. The light was slightly bluer than on Earth, seeing as it was a younger sun that gave this planet whatever heat it had. The Doctor felt his hearts break as he realised where he was. “Doctor, where are we?” Harry asked.

  
“We are on Ridoa”, the Doctor replied quietly.

  
The view-screen cut out as something began to bang on the doors to the TARDIS. Sarah Jane let out a scream of shock and hid behind Harry. The two humans moved around to his side, and Sarah Jane wrapped an arm around the Doctor as Harry reached for a walking stick from one of the side cabinets and held it up defensively. “Nothing can get through those doors right Doctor?” Harry tried to reassure himself, “Doctor?”

  
No reply came as the white doors burst open and a cold wind blew into the room. Sarah Jane let out another scream as several dark forms sprang into the console room. Harry did his best to ward off the intruders with his stick, but the dark figures quickly broke it and had Harry weapon less. They took the surgeon by the arms and held them up behind his back. Sarah Jane was ripped from the Doctor and slung over the shoulders of one of the figures, whilst the Doctor collapsed into a heap on the floor after being hit in the stomach, causing his binary vascular system start to fail.

  
“We’ll take these humans as your forfeit Doctor”, one of them grumbled with a grizzly voice as the Doctor struggled to get enough oxygen to all his organs.

  
The dark figures left the TARDIS and out into the white space outside before the Doctor even had a chance to reply. His arm stretched out into the fading light as his vision began to black out. His head was filled with Sarah’s terrified screams as unconsciousness swept over him like a blanket.


End file.
